1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device and process, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a Schottky device and process of disposing the Schottky device at a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventional Schottky diodes typically have high leakage currents that increase rapidly as reverse bias voltage increases. The resulting high electric fields at the Schottky region cause the Schottky region to breakdown, potentially damaging the device. Therefore, a device and method to limit the leakage current and provide a larger breakdown voltage would be useful.